Mobile platforms, such as manned vehicles and unmanned vehicles, can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be outfitted with a functional payload, such as sensors for collecting data from the surrounding environment or a substance to be delivered to a destination.
A power device is a component installed on a mobile platform for providing power to a portion of, or all of, components on the mobile platform that consumes power. For example, a power device on a UAV may include a battery. Generally, during an operation of the UAV, the battery internally generates a significant amount of heat. For example, a lithium battery powering the UAV can have a surface temperature ranging from about 70 degrees Celsius to about 80 degrees Celsius. The high temperature may reduce the lifetime of the battery and other components of the UAV that are installed adjacent to the battery. When the UAV does not fully dissipate the heat generated by the battery, the battery may catch a fire even during a normal operation of the UAV.
In addition, the battery is one of the heaviest components on the UAV. In the event of an accident, e.g., when a UAV crashes to the ground, an impact force of the battery on the ground may cause the battery to explode or catch a fire, resulting in a complete destruction of the UAV.
Further, some UAVs have framework and other structural components that are made of carbon fiber board because carbon fiber board has advantages such as low weight and high tensile strength. The carbon fiber board also provides space for installing a battery of a UAV. The battery can be attached to the carbon fiber board using two methods. In one method, a slot is opened on a carbon fiber board for holding a fixing tape for fixing the battery on the carbon fiber board. In the other method, a slot is opened on a carbon fiber board, and a screw can be used for fixing a battery on the carbon fiber board via the slot. Both methods require complicated procedures for installing and uninstalling the battery and may require usage of special tools.
Moreover, slots opened on a carbon fiber board using common processes usually have rough edges that may pierce the battery, and carbon fiber board is a conductor. Thus, both methods may have safety issues for a user, such as electric short circuit. When a UAV crashes to the ground in an accident, the carbon fiber board may fold upon being subjected to an impact force. The folded carbon fiber board may have a sharp tip to pierce the battery and cause the battery to burn.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and apparatus for installing a power device on a mobile platform to achieve easy installation and desired heat dissipation of the power device, reduce damage caused by the power device during an accident, and/or improve the operating condition of the power device and the entire mobile platform.